


In which Jeremy appreciates his bro

by itfeelsmorelikeamemory



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (jeremy's pining but he doesnt rlly know), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itfeelsmorelikeamemory/pseuds/itfeelsmorelikeamemory
Summary: The boys go on a road trip post graduation (even tho thats not rlly said hhhhhh) and Jeremy just really appreciates Michael.(A short drabble I just really wanted to write)





	In which Jeremy appreciates his bro

Jeremy still wasn’t sure how he’d ended up here, but he could live in moments like these forever. After the Squip, things had never really gone back to normal, but he could live with that. He got his best friend back, they had a great new group of friends, and their senior year had seemed to fly by between hangouts with their friends and weekends spent playing video games in Michael’s basement. 

Things never went back to the way they were, but Jeremy was fine with that, because he got to experience this moment as a result. He was sat in the passenger seat of Michael’s PT Cruiser, 7/11 slushies sitting forgotten in the cupholders, laughing and watching Michael belt along to Bob Marley as he drove. Sunlight shined golden through the car windows, and the moment felt both like a dream and the only place Jeremy could realistically see himself being. While the entire scene was nothing new- riding along with Michael with music blaring from the stereo was a fairly common experience- he felt like he was in completely new territory as he watched his long-time best friend from across the console. Maybe it was the fact that they hadn’t set a destination, or maybe knowing that it was just going to be the two of them among new places and people for the next two weeks, or maybe it was just the way Michael looked in the sunlight, with it reflecting from his hair and illuminating his smile as he sang along to the same songs he always listened to, but Jeremy found himself completely transfixed by the sight of him. 

It was going to be a good two weeks. He could feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short!! This is my first published fic and im,, real nervous hhh


End file.
